


Click With The Cliques

by kurodejuner, TwelveFlightAttendants



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peterick, Ryden, gabilliam - Freeform, high school au because why not, i fucked up the tags whelp, lol don't expect much from this, some other minor fandoms and characters too, trash trash trash, um spelling and schooling system will be different because i'm not american
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodejuner/pseuds/kurodejuner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveFlightAttendants/pseuds/TwelveFlightAttendants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan and brendon are doing an assignment together. brendon is mr popular and ryan is a scene kid, no matter how many times he tries to deny it. how do their friends (and everybody else watching in the background) react to this drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. science class shenanigans + ryan getting pushed into his locker by a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is the disgustingly cliche trash that i call 'fanfiction'. prepare yourselves for badly-written shit. if you are homophobic, then fuck off.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own anything (i'd like to though, that'd be cool). i do not own any bands or songs mentioned blah blah blah. this is fake. fanFICTION. not fanNONFICTION.
> 
> beta'd by the lovely kurodejuner

Ryan strode into the halls, soft taps echoing from his figure. He stopped by his locker, spinning the lock with skill that could only be mastered from years of practice, and took his books out for the first two periods, science and geography. Today was okay, he thought. He started the day with one of his favourite subjects. Suddenly, he was roughly pushed into his locker from behind.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" a concerned voice asked.

Ryan turned to face Tyler Joseph. Tyler Joseph, star basketball player and boyfriend of Josh Dun.

"U-um yeah, I'm fine." Ryan mumbled, cheeks burning red because of his awkwardness.

Tyler laughed, a melodic sound. Usually Ryan shied away from the jocks and their clique, but he liked Tyler. Tyler had a pretty voice.

"So, Ryan, is it? Would you like to walk to class with me?" Tyler asked.

Ryan nodded hesitantly, confused. Why would a popular kid like Tyler walk to class with Ryan, who was a literal nobody? Tyler grinned and waited for Ryan. Ryan shut his locker quickly and made his way to class with Tyler.

 

As soon as Ryan entered the science lab, he was met with quiet chatter from the students occupying the room. He took a seat near the back and waited for the familiar ringing of the bell.

"Class, today we have a group assignment,” the teacher announced as she entered the room.

The majority of students groaned, except for Ryan who cheered a bit inside because group assignments meant he could work with his best friends, William and Spencer.

“But as you may have noticed, I’ve been letting you choose your groups for the past assignments. This time, I’ll make the choices. No complaints, okay?”

Ryan deflated a bit. He was hoping to work with familiar people; the other students were too loud and they made him uncomfortable.

“William Beckett, Gabriel Saporta, Peter Wentz, and Patrick Stump.” the teacher called.

William looked over at Ryan, sympathy shining in his eyes. Ryan shrugged, at least he had a small chance with Spencer.

“Spencer Smith, Jon Walker, Ashley Frangipane and Melanie Martinez.”

Now Ryan wanted to die a bit. Of course, something had to go wrong. He knew he was overreacting, but he really wasn’t in the mood to stand the antics of the hyperactive jocks, the moody scene kids (he was **not** a scene kid), or the bubbly cheerleaders. Ryan could go on and on about the different cliques in the school. He sighed, waiting for his name to be announced

 

“Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Joshua Dun, and Tyler Joseph.”

Okay, Ryan’s day was slowly getting worse. He thought that not getting paired with Will or Spencer was bad, but now he just had to get paired with his crush, and his crush’s best friends who were sickeningly cute together. But seriously, why his big, fat crush? he’d rather get paired with some douchebag jock than his crush with those stupid brown eyes and fat lips. He would have to find a way to survive.


	2. independent variables + mystery ryden shippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan becomes brendon's tutor (le gasp) and a mystery couple talk about ryden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey this is some more trash

Ryan and his group stared at each other, the awkwardness hanging in the air like a curtain.

“So. Um. Why don’t we start by analysing the independent and dependent variables? Like, that’d be a good place to start.” Josh said, breaking the silence. Tyler nodded in agreement, while Ryan tried not to make eye contact with Brendon.

“I think the independent variable is the time it takes to grow?” Brendon suggested.

“Uhm. No. That’s the dependent.” Ryan mumbled, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

He was an idiot, why would he correct his crush? And he probably came off as really nerdy and conceited. Oh no.

“Wait, I’m so confused.” Brendon stated, frowning at Tyler and Josh’s snickering.

“Uh, so the dependent variable is the thing being affected by the independent variable. So the amount of sunlight, which is the independent variable, affects the dependent variable, which is the time it takes to grow. Um, yeah. Hope you understood that.” Ryan explained quietly.

Brendon looked at him in awe.

“Wow, dude, you’re really smart! Maybe you could, like, tutor me sometime? I suck at science, if you didn’t know that.” Brendon asked, flashing his bright smile.

Ryan squeaked a little bit, immediately embarrassed because of the stupid sound. He nodded hastily. It couldn’t be that bad? Tutoring Brendon was going to be **okay**. He could _totally_ handle it. The noise of the bell ringing interrupted their conversation. “Great! Here’s my number, you can text me later!”

Ryan was left staring at the scribbled digits on his hand, as Brendon skipped (he _skipped_ ) out of the classroom. 

 

(unknown couple chat)

"Hah, tutoring. We both know what tutoring really means."

“Dude they’re like the cutest things!” 

“Please don’t call me dude.”

“Okay, but you gotta admit, Brendon and Ryan are pretty cute.”

“Yeah, I guess. But I feel as if it’s like only one-sided. I don’t think Brendon feels any attraction towards– “

“Shush my little darling. We’re going to make Ryden real. Now come here, blue eyes, and do the sexy times with daddy.”

“Jesus Christ, I don’t know how I put up with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for exams  
> kd: exams are overrated


	3. brendon's milk incident + josh and tyler being stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon and ryan make a study date and joshler are curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i updated. this is a change, includes brendon's pov and some texting.  
> 

It was after school and Brendon found himself in the library, hiding from Josh who was threatening to kill him after he “accidentally” put his drumsticks inside Tyler’s bag. It lead to an incident involving milk, puppies, and a violin somehow (it was a pretty long story). Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket, the sound echoing through the library. He received a few dirty looks from the librarians and he smiled sheepishly back.

 

 **(unknown number):** Hello??

 **B-Dog:** hey who is this

 **(unknown number):** It’s Ryan.

 **(unknown number):** Ryan Ross.

 

Brendon squealed excitedly (and received another look from a librarian but he was too happy to notice). Ryan Ross, the super cute, super tall, super smart, super _everything_ boy, was texting him? He texted back, fingers swift across the screen.

 

 **B-Dog:** oh hi ryan. not 2 b rude but y r u txtng me?

 **Ryan <3:** Um yeah, I was just wondering if you were free this Friday?

 **Ryan <3:** Like for a study session? Not anything else, I swear.

 

Brendon’s smile grew at Ryan’s on and off screen awkwardness. He was supposed to attend his parents lunch/meeting thing, but he supposed ditching it one time couldn’t hurt. Plus, he was technically running off to study, which he parents wouldn’t mind. His phone dinged again, interrupting his thoughts.

 

 **Ryan <3:** Brendon? We don’t have to if you can’t.

 **B-Dog:** yeh nah its fine i am totes free on fri

 **Ryan <3:** Oh that’s great! Can I just ask if I can bring my friend William? We’re supposed to go to lunch after but I need a ride…I can find another ride if it’s not okay with you. :)

 **B-Dog:** yeah thats def ok becoz my mate gabe likes william ;)

 **Ryan <3:** Oh really? I’ve heard a few things about William liking Gabe back.

 **B-Dog:** we should totes set them up theyre perf!!!

 **Ryan <3**: Okay sure! See you on Friday, Bren!

 **B-Dog:** ok bye ryan!

 

Brendon turned off his phone, his heart fluttering with joy. He smiled with glee, trying to stifle his laughter from the annoyed librarians. Grabbing his bag, he walked out of the area, not noticing Josh and Tyler’s curious stares from the back of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank 4 read
> 
>  
> 
> KD: SO SKIN LP DROPPED TODAY CHECK IT OUT WOWIE sorry have ur fic back


	4. sarah smiles at terrorising ryan + <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan has a nasty run in with sarah and brendon is an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola y'all sorry that i haven't even active, but i just finished exams yay! hope you enjoy this update
> 
> kd: warning for homophobic language?

Friday rolled around in no time. Ryan shot a nervous gaze at William when the bell for Period 6 rung.

 

“You’ll be fine, just knock his socks off. And oh yeah, I have a date so I can't make it to your little tutoring session.” he mumbled, distracted by Gabe Saporta’s magnificent jawline.

 

Ryan grumbled to himself about William being a bad friend. Brendon wasn’t in the class. What's the point of class if there was no Brendon? He slumped in his chair, wondering if being Brendon’s tutor was a big mistake.

 

“Class, you are dismissed. Remember to hand in the assignment tomorrow, and have a great day!” Hahahaha. Great day indeed

 

Ryan rose from his seat, making his way out of the classroom, the last person to exit. He saw Brendon’s girlfriend, Sarah, walking towards him. He kept his eyes trained on his black Converse; it was easier to go unnoticed. He was about to open his locker, when someone yanked him back. Ryan came face-to-face with a pair of very, very angry blue eyes.

 

“Hey, are you Ryan Ross?” Sarah said, smiling sweetly. How incredibly fake.

 

Ryan paused. What did she want?

  
  
“Uh, yes. That’s me.” Ryan replied.

 

Sarah’s expression slowly shifted from sweet to sour. She pushed Ryan back into the lockers and the metal dug into his back painfully.

 

“Listen, you dirty faggot. Brendon doesn’t want anything to do with you.” Sarah whispered, grinning as Ryan winced. “You’re no one to him. You’re no one to anyone. Anyone at all. And your mother obviously got so tired of your whiny-ass that she left you and your dad.”

Fuck. 

She finally let Ryan go and strutted off, throwing a cruel smile over her shoulder. Ryan slowly sunk to the floor, dropping a book out of his bag, but he didn’t notice. He trembled, by himself, as Sarah’s words slowly cut his heart. Sarah was extremely close to Brendon, maybe he told her to say that? How did she even know about his mom? Ryan’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, wondering if Brendon decided to cancel.

 

 **Brendon:** hey ry u coming or nah?

 

Ryan stared at his screen, surprised. So Brendon hadn’t decided to ditch him after all.

 

 **Ryan:** Yeah, I just got held up by someone, I’m coming now, give me 5. 

 

He stood up slowly, trusting himself not to fall. He clutched his schoolbag, making his way to the library. His phone vibrated again.

 

 **Brendon:** ok ok see u soon ry  <3

 

Ryan’s day was instantly 100x times better.


	5. sex education + brendon thinks ryan is cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is that an innocently drawn dildo in a children's book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK
> 
> I SAID THAT THE HIATUS WOULD BE VERY SHORT BUT IT TURNED OUT TO BE VERY LONG AND I APOLOGISE, HERE, HAVE A SHITTY CHAPTER THAT'S ONLY 399 WORDS UEBCIUEWBV I'M A GREAT AUTHOR

“Hi Ryan!” Brendon pounced on the boy as he entered.

Ryan yelped and accidentally karate-chopped Brendon in the forehead. Oh well, not his fault that it was so huge ( ~~Ryan would never admit that it was strangely endearing~~ ).

“Hello to you too.” Ryan muttered, taking several science textbooks out of his bag and setting them on the table.

Brendon’s eyes widened comically at the amount of books.

“Oh don’t worry you big baby, we’re only going through one topic.” Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was just basic chemistry; this was going to be a piece of cake.

 

_two hours later_

 

“No, Brendon, put that down!” Ryan whispered, exasperated. 

It had been two hours of Brendon running around the library trying to find books about sex education. Right now, he was perched on top of a shelf, dangerously waving a– was that a dildo casually drawn into a **children’s book?** Ryan grit his teeth and glared at Brendon. He was going to get them kicked out!

“Brendon Boyd Urie, get down here right now.” Ryan said menacingly, arms crossed like a four year old having a tantrum. Brendon grumbled to himself and climbed down. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him to the back corner of the library, where’d they finally get some work done.

 

“So basically, atoms are-“

“How’d you know my middle name?”

Ryan stopped, giving Brendon a quizzical stare. He decided to interrupt his very important and interesting lecture about atoms, with a meaningless question like that? But in his defense, it was kind of weird when someone knew your middle name. 

“You talk a lot. You say your mum uses it when she’s mad at you.” Ryan replied offhandedly, waving his hand in a ‘it doesn’t really matter’ gesture.

“Oh.” Was all that Brendon said.

 Ryan grunted in response and turned back to the page he was reading.

 “As I was saying, atoms-“

 “Am I so charming and great that you listen to me all the time?”

 Ryan groaned and looked Brendon in the eye.

“Look, you’re great and all, but seriously we need to get some work done. So if you could just listen for one fucking minute, just _one_ , that’d be amazing.” Ryan said.

“You’re really cute when you’re frustrated.” Brendon replied, cheekily smiling.

 

Ryan was done. 

So done.

Done™.

Fuming, he grabbed his bag and textbooks and walked out of the area without a word, leaving a smug and chuckling Brendon behind.

Grabbing his own books, Brendon mused to himself.

"Well, looks like it actually worked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek
> 
> kd: on the behalf of everyone who reads this can you please write ONE CHAPTER WHICH IS 700+ WORDS
> 
> tfa: IM NOT A GOOD WRITER I CAN BARELY TIE MY FUCKING SHOELACES WITHOUT MESSING SOMETHING UP HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE SOMETHING THATS 700 WORDS BUT ALSO GOOD


End file.
